Forum:Middleton Article
Ocean regarding location Also Middleton High students have traveled to large bodies of water which might have been, but never said to be, an ocean for a field trip. If it was an ocean, it would imply West Virginia as the more likely home State due to it being only about 6 hours to the Atlantic, and while not an unlikely trip, Denver is over 14 hours to the Pacific. I moved this here for discussion. I didn't add this originally because the only time that I can think of where they visit a large body of water that is likely to be the ocean there is very little evidence to point to how long it took them to travel or even how they traveled. Several of the local schools here have taken class trips that have required air travel. Thoughts on this? Mknopp (talk) 15:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :Frankly, I don't recall the class going to anything which could be confused with an ocean with the possible sole exception being Cap'n Drakken. As I recall, they went to "Port Mystic Cove Haven", with no clear indication of where they were. Although by dint of "cove" in the name, it is either its own inlet off the main body of water, or even could be a subset of a much larger bay system, if all the "Beach Bay Harbors" is any indication. :As you say the trip was not chronicled, only the beginning at school bus and arrival by coach(es), so indeed air travel could have been involved, as often can be with senior class trips. The body of water was unnamed although probably was "Mystic Cove". :While the East Coast is most known for Living History Towns and thus suggesting the Atlantic, there is no reason why a Pacific coastal location is precluded. There is also the Gulf of Mexico, which is about 900 miles from Denver. :The presence of waves prominent-sized enough for what we see in the episode does not preclude large lakes. So other potential Large Bodies could be the Great Lakes: L.Michigan is about 850miles and L.Superior about 1300. Also at about 400 miles away, the Great Salt Lake in Utah is about the beat Real World location if Middleton is in Colorado. :Personally, as *I* place Middleton at the foot of Mt Middleton which I've inserted into the Front Range Rockies, I have no problem with a fictional lake large enough to fit the needs. :--Love Robin (talk) 18:15, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Time difference Norway from Middleton (first paragraph segregated from above section) While we're discussing the article: the observation that Ron is an unreliable source should not be dismissed lightly. The nature of his various comedy-relief observations and opinions should always be taken into consideration in just about anything as they often do not sync up with the in-show reality of most situations. So just because he states that Norway is 9 hours away does not necessarily mean it is a (in-universe) fact. The prime example being what he thought Latin Class was about. Found this information from a[http://www.happyzebra.com/distance-calculator/Oslo-to-Denver.php | Flight Time Calculator website]: :::Approximate flight duration time from Oslo, Norway to Denver, Colorado is: 9 hrs, 41 mins So Ron's comment about Norway being 9 hours ahead of Middleton, if in Colorado would be another case of "Ron-reality" of flight time instead of time zones. :::FWIW,| Oslo, Norway to Charleston, West Virginai is: 8 hrs, 24 mins Love Robin (talk) 21:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC)